Payoff
by leizl04
Summary: Jayne and Kaylee, alone, in bed.  The 'verse is Joss. It's all his.


Diner was more of an exercise in self control for Jayne Cobb. Every time Kaylee's fork went to her mouth he had to force himself to not think about what those lips would feel like wrapped around him. What her hair would feel like with his fingers running through it. About how nice it would be to hear her moaning his name, the sound coming out of her mouth when she ate the chocolate covered strawberries nearly took him over the edge.

Kaylee couldn't keep her mind off of what it feel like to have Jayne's large warm hands learning the topography of her curves. She kept imagining wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking down on his tool. She was good with tools of all sorts, knew just how to put them to good use, and right at the moment she wanted his. She noticed the way he watched her eat and how his eyes lit up when she tilted her head back and let out a soft moan of pleasure while eating dessert.

When they were finished Kaylee stood up and walked back to her room, Jayne followed but when she tried to close the door on him after a good night hug he put on hand on the door and held it open for himself. "Kaylee girl," he said "I have been waitin long enough. This has been a long day and I have been rock hard for most of it. You want me, don't even try to say you don't Kaylee Fry, I can see it in your eyes. Now I don't know why you do and I don't care. All I know is that if you tell me to stop I'm liable to burst."

"Jayne," Kaylee began "I do want you. I want you in every way a woman can want a man but I had to be sure you would want me the same way. Dong Ma."

Jayne looked deep into Kaylee's eyes. Seeing her as more than a piece of tail, seeing her as someone who could make him happy, someone he could make happy and that was enough. He crossed the room and took her into his arms and kissed her. He kissed that little slip of a mechanic deeper and more thoroughly than he had ever wanted to kiss anyone before, being that he so rarely kissed anyone it was special. Kaylee instinctively reached up and winded her arms behind the big mans neck and gave as good as she got. For several minuets they explored each others mouths. Not the tentative kisses of new lovers but deep and open, like two people who are so in tune with what the other wanted that they didn't need to ask directions. Jayne slipped his tongue into Kaylees mouth and was met with hers. They battled for control only briefly, Jayne letting Kaylee have it for now. She pushed herself in to him trying to get more of him on her.

She pulled him towards the bed but he had other ideas. He picked her up and walked towards the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his rock hard member against her thinly clad neathers. She moaned his name quietly, it was a soft moan that echoed over and over in his head as he bent to recapture her mouth with his.

Kaylee had only one thought running through her mind, 'Jayne Cobb is kissing me. Actually kissing me.' Other than that she was running on instinct. Lips, legs and arms doing things before her brain even had time to register what was going on. Being with Jayne was like fixing Serenity, it just came naturally and felt right. Being pushed up against a wall had its benefits for miss Kaylee, she moved her hard to explore the topography that was Jayne. His arms, shoulders and back muscles felt wonderful under Kaylee's fingers. She moved down to pull his shirt from his pants and continued her exploration under his clothes.

Jayne had his hands under Kaylee's dress supporting her pert, smooth ass moving her slowly up and down against him. He wanted nothing more than to push past the thin barrier of fabric and enter her dripping pleasure cave, but waiting and teasing her would make the payoff so much better for them both. Moving them both from the wall he walked towards the bed and lowered her onto it. Disentangling himself from her arms and legs he pulled her to a sitting position and unzipped her dress. He pushed the straps down her shoulders following their path with his lips, first the right then the left. Once the straps were off the went back to her lips and kissed his way down from them. Lips to chin to her tender neck, paying special attention to the little place where her neck meets her shoulder blade. HE worked his way down to her breasts, taking each nipple in turn trying to decided which one he liked best. He decided on the left one now and the right one later. He pulled her dress down past her hips and tossed it aside. Starting at her feet he made his way up her right leg nipping along the way till he reached her hot center, teasing just a little before going to the other leg. His tongue made its way up her right leg getting closer and closer to her now dripping pussy. He couldn't resist the temptation to taste her. He dipped his tongue between her folds licking up her slit to her clit. He took her clit between his teeth and gently bit down.

Kaylee was in 7th heaven, Jayne was making her feel things she hadn't felt in years. She started grinding against his face trying to get him deeper. She was moaning his name over and over. Feeling the tension building, she locked her legs around the big mans head and rode out her orgasm.

Jayne came up for air, that big stupid grin on his face. Yeah he was good and hearing Kaylee say his name over and over like a mantra made him harder than ever. He made his way back up her body stopping every few inches to nibble, her giggles egging him on. Taking it slow was not something Jayne Cobb knew how to do but being with Kaylee made him want to take his time and really have her enjoy it too. He ran his calloused hand up her smooth milky leg drawing her knee with is. Staring deep into her eyes Jayne entered Kaylee inch by tight inch.

Feeling herself stretch to accommodate his size she cried out with desire. Pulling him deep into her, Kaylee wanted to return the pleasure he just agave her. Pulling his mouth to hers she whispers against his lips, "Let me ride you."

He couldn't deny her anything she asked. Rolling them over, making sure to keep her firmly impaled on him, he settled her atop him. Admiring the view, he thrust up into her trying to get her to squeak with pleasure.

She smiled down at him and began sliding up and down on his shaft. Now he was the one moaning and had eyes rolling back. Tightening her muscles around him as she rode him on a down stroke causing him to moan louder. Leaning forward she grasped his mouth with hers and pounded her hips down onto his. Reaching behind her she grasped his heavy sac and massaged it urging him to cum deep inside her. Whispering into his ear she begged him to cum deep inside her, "Please fill me with it."

He exploded deep inside her, both of them crying out at the same time. Smiles on both their faces.

Kaylee slithers next to Jayne and kissed him gently on the cheek. His arms instinctively going around her, pulling her close. "Looks like we should have just gotten one room." he joked.

She just smiled and thought about the rest of the night. Kaylee had big plans for Jayne, he had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
